Destinados (Omegaverse)
by MarhayaXs
Summary: El sentimiento en su interior a cada momento se hacía más fuerte. No estaba dispuesto a perder ante nadie, porque Reborn tenía su propio secreto. [Two-Shot - 27R]
1. Chapter 1

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REBORN! 13/10/2017

Disclaminer: KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la hermosa y maravillosa Akira Amano sensei.

Advertencia: Lemon, shota, 27R

Comentarios al final de la historia. Disfruten~

Edit: 16/05/18

.

.

Destinados

Al principio creyó que se trataba de una broma: el mejor asesino del mundo convirtiéndose en el tutor de un pequeño niño japonés. Sin embargo, las órdenes eran claras y provenían directamente del noveno. No tuvo opción alguna, solo cumplir con la misión que le fue asignada.

Con ello en mente y antes de partir, le fue entregada una carpeta con toda la información que necesitaría, tomando su tiempo, se dispuso a estudiarla con detalle. La fotografía anexa en los documentos mostraban a un varón no mayor a los dieciséis años que poseía suaves rasgos, tan delicados como una dulce jovencita, de cabellos caramelo que peleaba con la gravedad, mejillas sonrosadas, labios color cereza, acompañados de unos hermosos ojos marrones que reflejaban su total inocencia. Mas se vio completamente sorprendido de su verdadera naturaleza.

Así que entrenaría a un pequeño alfa.

Aquello, sin embargo, no debió sorprenderle mucho. El linaje de los Vongola siempre había sido regido por generaciones de alfas de altos rangos, aunque el aspecto de su próximo estudiante dijera todo lo contrario. Encontraba divertida la razón por la cual lo mandaron a llamar. Si ese muchacho llegaba de buenas a primeras, sin la preparación adecuada, evidentemente se lo tragarían al segundo de tomar el mando y Vongola se iría directamente al demonio.

Su primer encuentro le permitió evidenciar lo obvio, su pupilo era torpe y despistado, además de que no poseía un criterio amplio en sus pensamientos, subestimando a su tutor por su apariencia infantil. Grave error que le costó una patada en el rostro no más al conocerse. No sería una misión sencilla de completar.

Al pasar de los días, Tsuna o Dame-Tsuna como lo había comenzado a llamar, demostró que podía superar sus expectativas. Torpe y despistado eran eufemismos, el chico era un desastre total. No solo en su hogar, también en la escuela. Sus notas eran malas y las relaciones con sus compañeros prácticamente nulas, además de ser el blanco recurrente de los delincuentes. No llevaba ni dos días con él y ya quería botar la toalla y que se las arreglara como pudiera. Pero haciendo de tripas corazón, se dispuso a poner en marcha sus enseñanzas.

Las cosas no fueron sencillas, por lo menos para su estudiante. Él, a pesar de su aspecto infantil a causa de su maldición, era de temer y sus métodos lo eran aún más. Se encargaría de inculcarle todo el conocimiento que requería, si pensaba convertirlo en un digno capo de Vongola.

Sus estudios con el tiempo comenzaron a mostrar lentos avances, quejándose cada que podía, exigiendo un mejor trato de su parte. —"Sí, claro" —Era lo que pensaba el asesino, aumentando con diversión su carga. Pero aún debía solucionar el hecho de que el chico no tenía guardianes. Aunque aquello en cierta manera ya estaba cubierto.

En el par de semanas después de su llegada, mientras impartía sus clases particulares, había espiado las actividades que realizaba en la escuela, tomando el tiempo de analizar en detalle a los potenciales miembros que serían adecuados para desempeñar su papel de guardianes, por ello, moviendo los hilos tras el escenario, obligó a Tsuna a enfrentarlos y, de una vez por todas, comenzar a reunirlos.

Uno a uno, fueron cayendo ante su estudiante. El primero resultó ser el temperamental Hayato Gokudera, un omega recién llegado de italia a petición del asesino. Él muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos color jade, tenía planeado ser la mano derecha del fallecido Federico Vongola, que lo desechó por su casta. Lleno de dolor y odio, buscó la manera de descargar todo eso en el alfa que, había escuchado, sería el nuevo sucesor, sin embargo fue rescatado por la inesperada bondad de Tsuna, convirtiéndose de este modo en el guardián de la tormenta.

El segundo fue Takashi Yamamoto, un tranquilo y carismático alfa. Su relación con Tsuna fue aparentemente una conexión natural debido a la facilidad con la que el chico se desenvolvía con los demás, pero con Tsuna su lazo fue muy fuerte. Cuando Takashi más lo necesitó, su estudiante estuvo allí para él, a pesar de su cobardía y miedo, logró devolver la felicidad a su guardián de la lluvia y primer amigo.

El tercero de ellos, resultó ser el beta más hiperactivo de toda la escuela, Ryohei Sasagawa, el guardián del sol. Hermano de la más hermosa y popular omega del lugar, Kyoko Sasagawa, por la que su estudiante tenía un enamoramiento juvenil. Muy conveniente para sus planes.

Aunque se vieron interrumpidos por la aparición del pequeño bovino, Lambo, que terminó encabezando una cacería hacia su persona, sin tener éxito alguno. Él no iba a dejar que un mocoso lo asesinara, por lo que fueron muchas las veces en las que lo terminaba haciendo volar e inevitablemente terminó siendo acogido por su estudiante, como el guardián del rayo.

En ello, la primera batalla real para su estudiante se hacía presente, adjuntando a sus dos últimos guardianes. Kyoya Hibari, el guardián de la nube y Rokudo Mukuro, el guardián de la niebla, ambos omegas, con un temperamento letal. Por lo que no era muy aconsejable dejarlos juntos en una misma habitación, era como dejar gasolina y fuego sin supervisión.

Eran el inicio del caos.

Sin embargo, Mukuro fue capturado por Vidence, debido a todos los crímenes que había cometido, tenía una condena que cumplir y no pudo hacer nada por él en esos momentos. Meses después su lugar fue tomado por una dulce beta llamada Chrome Rokudo. Aquella niña le debía la vida a Mukuro, por lo que aceptó tomar su puesto hasta que él pudiera regresar.

A pesar de las dificultades y la gran diversidad entre las personalidades de sus guardianes, todos y cada uno de ellos habían tomado su lugar junto a su estudiante. Su cielo.

Desde ese momento, los enfrentamientos se hacían presentes con más frecuencia en sus vidas. Primero contra los Varia, por el derecho de reclamar el título de décimo Vongola. Cada grupo siendo conformado por siete personas, portando la mitad de los anillos, enfrentándose para poder completarlo en su totalidad.

Al principio su estudiante le restó importancia, repitiendo con terquedad que no pensaba pelear con ellos para obtener el título de Décimo, pero cuando comenzaron a atacar a sus amigos, por primera vez, pudo ver un destello de la tremenda determinación que se encontraba en su mirada.

Tenía mucho potencial, sólo era cuestión de hacerla surgir.

El día de la lucha, cada uno de los guardianes demostró su valor, completando sus anillos con éxito. Pero el que sobresalió de todos fue aquel muchacho, que lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un digno capo. Venció a su oponente, hijo de nono, Xanxus, un alfa con mucho carácter, con un corto de temperamento. Fue testigo del corazón de su pupilo, de lo grande y noble que era, a pesar que la derrota no fue algo que disfrutara, terminó por aceptarla, cediendo ante sus mandatos, no solo él, sino todos los presentes en la batalla.

En aquellos momentos se sentía orgulloso de ser su tutor.

La batalla en el futuro le demostró el poder de liderazgo innato que poseía, dejando a relucir el poder que fluía en su interior. Fuerte y determinado, a cada segundo crecía, mostrando que el futuro sería próspero para Vongola bajo su mando, convirtiéndose en una figura digna de respetar y servir.

Comenzando a ver a aquel muchacho, su torpe y atolondrado estudiante, de mirada achocolatada, como su igual. Sin embargo, el saber que el tiempo entre ellos se acababa, le causó un enorme desazón en su interior que decidió ignorar. Era necesario que lo dejara ir, su trabajo como tutor no sería eterno y Dame-Tsuna, pronto tomaría el control de todo.

O tal vez no.

En medio de la ceremonia de sucesión, apareció una familia que clamaba venganza por la traición que sufrió por Vongola, dando inicio a la batalla contra los Simon. Una amistad que comenzó con Primo y Cozarto, terminó siendo una batalla entre Tsuna y Enma, el décimo sucesor de la familia Simon, un alfa que, al igual que él, peleaba por sus ideales.

Una de las batallas más duras que tuvo que librar, en medio de la cual pudo aclarar el malentendido entre ambas familias, obteniendo de esta manera no solo la victoria, sino también un nuevo amigo. Juntos encaminaron a las dos familias, bajo las creencias e ideales de sus predecesores.

Fue un tiempo en el cual la paz reinó y él se dedicó a brindarle las últimas instrucciones a su estudiante. Tsuna y sus guardianes habían crecido tanto y junto a todas aquellas personas que había conocido, estaba seguro que podría lograr cambiar el mundo.

Pero no quería alejarse de su Dame estudiante, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se había convertido en algo valioso para él. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo pensaba, un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo embargaba por completo. No quería darle un nombre a aquello, a sabiendas que cuando lo hiciera algo iba a cambiar.

Y sin previo aviso, su temor más grande se manifestó desencadenando la batalla que decidiría no solo su futuro, sino el de todos los infantes malditos por Cheker Face. Había aparecido en el momento en el que todos sus compañeros estaban débiles, estaban muriendo a causa de su maldición y buscaba un reemplazo de ellos, para proteger los pacificadores de los arcobaleno.

Irónico que, cuando él había comenzado a plantearse cómo nombrar aquello que sentía, se encontrara a punto de morir, mientras su verdugo venía a burlarse en su cara. Lo odió tanto que, sencillamente, no permitió que Tsuna lo enfrentara. Era consciente del poder que tenía y no permitiría que lastimara a la joven generación Vongola. Así que, asumiendo a regañadientes su destino, se preparó para lo que debía enfrentar.

Sin embargo, sentado en los escalones del santuario de namimori, observando como el sol era lentamente consumido en el ocaso, compartió un cómodo silencio junto a Tsuna, estaba listo para partir. Pero las palabras dichas por el muchacho, lo detuvieron por completo.

—Reborn, no te voy a dejar morir.

En aquel breve momento, sintió cómo el tiempo se detuvo y en su interior, una agradable calidez se expandía lentamente en su pecho. Solo esas palabras necesitó para no rendirse, apoyaría a su estudiante y obtendría su libertad.

Siendo consciente de los planes de Tsuna, se limitó a observar cómo acudía por la ayuda de todos aquellas personas con las que había recorrido juntos ese camino, viviendo y disfrutando de buenos y malos momentos, para hacer frente a tan terrible adversario. Muchos inconvenientes surgieron, pero finalmente lograron su objetivo. Lograron librarlos de su maldición sin acabar con sus vidas. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los arcobaleno eran libres y con ello sus cuerpos infantiles volverían a retomar su aspecto original de manera natural.

Todos y cada uno de ellos, estaba en deuda con el nuevo Decimo Vongola.

Sin embargo, él pudo finalmente nombrar aquello que, sin percatarse, había nacido en su interior. Pero no tenía la necesidad de apresurar las cosas, aún tenía tiempo. Primero quería recuperar su cuerpo, así que decidió comenzar una nueva aventura junto a Tsuna, no como su tutor, sino como su aliado. Quería verle crecer con sus propios ojos y vislumbrar el futuro que aguardaba bajo el mandato del Neo Primo Vongola.

El sentimiento en su interior a cada momento se hacía más fuerte. No estaba dispuesto a perder ante nadie, porque Reborn tenía su propio secreto.

El tiempo pasó volando, viendo a su estudiante graduarse de la preparatoria y la universidad con sus guardianes, pulieron sus habilidades hasta que, finalmente y bajo el decreto de Nono Vongola, invitaron a todas las familias que a lo largo de ese tiempo se habían involucrado con Tsuna, los Simon, Gesso, Millefiore, Varia, Cavallone, Talbot, Vidince junto a los Ex Arcobaleno, formaron lazos y construyeron amistades duraderas, celebraron todos con alegría la sucesión de poder del nuevo Neo Primo Vongola.

Cuatro años habían trascurrido desde aquel trascendental acontecimiento, cambiando no solo físicamente al capo y sus respectivos guardianes, sino también los diversos eventos que habían tomado lugar.

Ejerciendo su poder como el nuevo líder de Vongola, Tsuna se propuso a limpiar todos aquellos negocios sucios que fueran en contra de sus ideales, quería volver a implementar las enseñanzas adquiridas por Primo, encausando nuevamente a la familia. En ello, sus guardianes siempre fueron un respaldo importante en sus decisiones, demostrando el enorme poder que poseían. Si antes Vongola era poderosa, ahora se había convertido en una de las principales familias de respetar y temer.

El tiempo obrando de forma particular, permitió que las relaciones florecieron de los lugares menos insospechados, pero que desde hace tiempo, él ya suponía que terminaría por suceder.

El compromiso de los guardianes de la lluvia y la tormenta, aquella que desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron, era más que seguro que terminarían juntos, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Tsuna, cuando fue el primero al que le dieron la noticia.

La relación del potro salvaje, Dino Cavallone, un poderoso alfa, antiguo estudiante y actual líder de la familia Cavallone, con el guardián de la nube, que a pesar del temperamento de este, el cielo logró conquistarlo, encontrando en la nube a un amante apasionado.

La extraña relación entre el ex guardián de la niebla y el actual líder de la familia Millefiore, Byakuran, por buenas fuentes sabía que en algún momento se lo comunicarán de manera formal al Décimo.

La boda del guardián del sol con la mejor amiga de su hermana. Una bella beta de carácter fuerte llamada Hana Kurokawa. El día de la celebración, el décimo había decidido prácticamente botar la casa por la ventana. La celebración había durado una semana entera, en donde en medio de lágrimas y risas, recordaron el pasado y disfrutaron del presente, siendo despedidos el último día por todos y cada uno de sus amigos, deseándoles suerte y dejándolos ponerse en marcha a su luna de miel.

Los pequeños lambo e I-pin crecieron, él como un tranquilo beta y ella como una hermosa alfa, su amistad se transformó en el comienzo de algo más. El inicio de un romance juvenil.

Y por extraño que pareciera, entre todo el amor que se había desbordado en aquellos años, de la relación entre Kyoko y Tsuna nunca llegó a surgir algo más, dejando el enamoramiento de su estudiante por la chica como un recuerdo del pasado. Ambos eran buenos amigos y disfrutaban la compañía del otro, además dentro de unos pocos días la joven Sasagawa, presentaría a su pareja oficialmente. Y en la mansión estaban realizando los preparativos para ello.

Por su parte había avanzado a grandes pasos en ese tiempo, su cuerpo estaba creciendo lentamente y ahora poseía la apariencia de un niño de catorce años, gran avance para un lapso de cuatro años, pero no el suficiente. Disfrutando del revuelo de los empleados, aprovechó para pasear por los pasillos de la mansión, poniendo rumbo a la oficina del capo.

Últimamente permanecía sepultado bajo toneladas de documentación que debía firmar y autorizar, antes de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa, aunque por tendencia solía escapar de sus deberes. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión encontró al guardián de la tormenta custodiando a su jefe, para que no escapara de nueva cuenta dejando a un lado su deber.

—Buen trabajo, Gokudera —mencionó tranquilamente el asesino al ingresar en la oficina. El hombre de cabellos plateados se dio la vuelta, prestandole la atención necesaria al recién llegado.

—Muchas Gracias, Reborn —Hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a colocar sus ojos sobre su jefe, que se tensó nada más la mención del asesino—. El Décimo, ha estado bastante ocupado y necesito que termine de revisar todo esto, antes de que si quiera pueda asistir al banquete en honor a la señorita Kyoko y su prometido.

Ambos escucharon el sonoro suspiro, proveniente del que permanecía oculto tras las torres de papel, dejando de lado la pluma y colocándose en pie para enfrentarlos a los dos. —No pensé que por una simple misión de reconocimiento, Xanxus terminara desapareciendo media ciudad. ¡Jamás terminaré a este paso!

Por un momento, se permitió deleitarse con el aspecto de Tsuna, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, aquellos suaves rasgos de su adolescencia fueron dejados de lado, convirtiéndolo en el mas atractivo de los alfas que haya conocido antes, conservando aún esa aura tranquilizadora a su alrededor. Sintiendo como su pulso se disparaba con solo verlo. Dios, estaba completamente perdido.

Agradeciendo su habilidad para ocultar sus sentimientos, volvió a la conversación. —No recuerdo haber entrenado a un jefe llorón, ¿acaso tendré que volver a enseñarte Dame-Tsuna? —Lanzó sus palabras con malicia, siendo consciente que la tensión era aún mayor en el cuerpo del moreno. Interesante.

—¡NO! —Escuchó como soltaba con fervor y, teniendo en cuenta su cansancio, era mucho decir. Pero se corrigió con rapidez—. No es necesario, Reborn. Acabaré con todo esto a tiempo —Finalizó, desviando su mirada hacia su guardián, rehuyendo de la suya. Si se ponía a analizarlo, las últimas semanas había sido así. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando las puertas de la oficina se abrieron de un solo golpe.

—Basura, tenemos que hablar —Bramó furioso el líder de los Varia, mientras se adentraba al lugar como si fuera suyo, tomando asiento en frente del moreno. Este, más que cansado, se pasó la mano por su rostro, armándose de valor para la reunión sorpresa que tendrían. —Claro Xanxus, dime, ¿qué sucede ahora? —El temperamental hombre le respondió con un chasquido de lengua, fulminándolo con la mirada. Solo que Tsuna estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas por su parte, que ni se inmuto ante aquello.

—A solas —exigió.

Sin más remedio, le pidió a su guardián y al asesino que se retiraran del lugar. Ambos obedecieron, pero él notó como la tensión en los hombros del moreno desaparecía por arte de magia apenas ellos abandonaron la oficina. No le gustaba nada aquello, encontraría el momento para interrogar a su estudiante y sacarle, así sea con tortura, la verdad.

Los días continuaban su curso. Como había prometido el Décimo, término el papeleo en su totalidad, por lo que la tormenta le permitió desplazarse nuevamente a sus actividades, eventos y demás. Solo que ahora para el asesino era imposible encontrarlo, resulta que ahora se había convertido en un fantasma, uno muy difícil de atrapar.

Para cuando el día del evento de compromiso de Kyoko llegó, la paciencia del ex arcobaleno había llegado a su límite. Vistiendo un elegante traje para la ocasión, a juego con su fedora, se dispuso a buscar a su dolor de cabeza particular. No pensaba dejarlo escapar más.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

 **JAJAJAJA No me vayan a golpear, que aun falta la segunda parte de este enorme two-shot omegaverse, espero se queden para averiguar lo que pasa.**

 **Pero descuiden, la segunda parte se publicara mañana, para el cumpleños de Tsuna. Tenia que hacer algo por ellos este año y BOOM esta belleza salió.**

 **Agradecimientos enormes a mi bellisima beta, por aguantarme en mi completa histeria mientras escribía esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima parte.**

 **¿reviews?**

 **Ciao~**

 **Marhaya**


	2. Chapter 2

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNA! 14/10/2017**

 **Disclaminer: KHR no me pertenece, es propiedad de la hermosa y maravillosa Akira Amano sensei.**

 **Advertencia: Lemon, shota, 27R**

 **Comentarios al final de la historia. Disfruten~**

 **.**

 **.**

El evento recién comenzaba, pero la gran mayoría de los invitados se encontraban presentes, entre los líderes de las familias. Imponentes alfas eran acompañados por preciosos omegas, que amenizaban el ambiente, pero entre la multitud estaban unos que venían sin compañía, solo con el fin de cazar a un alfa en específico. El organizador de dicho evento.

Si lo pensaba con cuidado, en todos esos años, creyó que Tsuna le confesaría sus sentimientos a la muchacha y comenzarían una relación, aunque efectivamente éste se había confesado, nunca llegó a conocer los detalles finales de aquella conversación. Además de que estaban en buenos términos y se querían como si fueran hermanos.

Después de eso, a cada evento que asistía, le llovían las ofertas de todas las castas, alfas , betas u omegas, todos querían una parte de él, pero siempre veía como los rechazaba con dulces palabras, que en vez de hacerlos desistir, los incentivaba a ser más persistentes. Por ello, se vio obligado a pedirle a su dulce guardián de la niebla, que fuera su acompañante en todos sus eventos, para evitar el revuelo.

Solución que había servido, para mantener al margen a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse de más al moreno, por el momento. Pero como dicen, no todo es eterno y con ello los pretendientes asistían a los eventos, esperando el momento indicado para abalanzarse sobre el. Y debía admitirlo, se estaba convirtiendo en un problema el tratar de controlarse cuando aquellas escenas tomaban lugar.

Era más que consiente que no podía hacer nada al respecto,y aunque pudiera desaparecer unos cuantos cuerpos sin que el capo se diera cuenta, éste había desarrollado lo suficientemente la vista como para percatarse de aquellos pequeños detalles que hacían la diferencia. No, no podía hacer nada al respecto, sin levantar sospechas.

Suspiraba pesadamente mientras avanzaba con paso elegante por el enorme salón, buscando entre los invitados a Tsuna, pero no lo encontraba y eso lo estaba comenzando a molestar. Así que aprovechando su apariencia, se escabulló entre los presentes hasta llegar a la feliz pareja.

—Estas hermosa, Kyoko —Dibujó en su rostro una de sus características sonrisas rompe corazones, sorprendiendo a la nombrada, que correspondió de igual manera al gesto.

—Tu no te quedas atrás, Reborn —comentó cantarina, mientras lo recibía entre sus brazos, estrechándolo con cariño—. Me alegra que hayas podido asistir.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo —Correspondió al abrazo de la muchacha y luego de unos cuantos segundos, se separaron. Ella se aclaró la garganta y procedió a presentar al apuesto hombre que estaba junto a ella.

—Reborn, te presento a mi prometido Ikki. Ikki, el es Reborn, uno de los más importantes miembros de la familia —Hechas las presentaciones, ambos se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo.

—Un placer —comentó el de cabellos plateados, mirando fijamente al niño enfrente suyo, no podía creer que fuera alguien importante, por lo que estaba dispuesto a soltar algún tipo de comentario sarcástico para fastidiar al mocoso. Tuvo que replantearse esa idea al tiempo que veía un ligero cambio en los ojos del muchacho, no debía subestimarlo, al parecer.

—Igualmente —Sonrió con suavidad al notar que su advertencia fue captada por completo, dejando de lado al prometido y volviendo su atención a la hermosa omega, que relucía de tanta felicidad junta.

—Si te hace daño sabes que iremos todos a por él, ¿verdad? —Miró serio en aquella ocasión a la joven, comenzando a preocuparse por el futuro que le aguardaba al lado de semejante tipo, sin embargo ella lo tranquilizó, atrapando una de sus manos entre las suyas, apretandola con suavidad.

—Lo sé, pero creeme, Reborn, cuando te digo que el vale la pena. Él puede ser algo arisco al principio, pero Tsuna lo aceptó y sé que ustedes también lo harán —No muy seguro de las palabras de ella, pero sin ganas de llevarle la contraria, se limitó a darle la razón a sus palabras, aunque lo tendría bajo la mira. Una que otra desgracia que le sucedan, no estan demas, ¿verdad?

Se despidió con rapidez, dejando a la pareja interactuar con los demás invitados, mientras él continuaba con su búsqueda del moreno, sin éxito alguno. ¿Acaso había organizado el evento y no pensaba asistir?

—Estás tenso, bebé, eso no es bueno —Las palabras provenientes de su espalda, lo hicieron saltar ligeramente, pero sin demostrarlo, continuó con lo que hacía sin mirar a su locutor.

—Kyoya, ¿viniste con Dino? —Se estaba comenzando a fastidiar, además estaba comenzando a hacer calor y eso lo ponía más incómodo, terminó por poner rumbo a la barra de bebidas, siendo consciente de que el guardián de la nube lo seguía de cerca.

—El potro está al otro lado del salon, socializando con algunos jefes. No me interesa —Dejó el silencio reinar por un momento—. El herbívoro no está, hubo un inconveniente de último momento. Llegará para el brindis.

El menor tomó uno de los tragos de la mesa, terminó por beberlo con rapidez. Al menos, sabía que no podían prohibirle beber alcohol y sentía que lo necesitaba. Las palabras de la nube le dieron paz, por lo menos unos breves segundos.

—Ya veo, entonces solo nos resta esperar —comentó con indiferencia, perdiendo su vista en el salon.

—Ya llegará, bebé, nos vemos —Sin más palabras que decir, se retiró el omega, sin dejar entrever su creciente preocupación. El muchacho estaba emitiendo un aroma que era imposible para él no reconocer… ¿acaso, Reborn?

Negó con suavidad y siguió su camino, estaba pensando de más.

Decir que estaba molesto era poco, estaba furioso. Había pasado más de tres horas y el capo no aparecía, además de que el calor que lo estaba comenzando a sofocar, sacó lo peor de su genio. Tomó varios tragos para poder despejarse, no lo soportaría más.

A la mañana siguiente se encargaría de golpear hasta el cansancio a Tsuna por no aparecer en toda la noche, ahora su mayor prioridad era refrescarse y deshacerse de tan molesto bochorno que sentía. Sin embargo, no más dar un par de pasos, el mundo se le movió por completo.

No había tomado tanto, no para quedar en semejante estado por lo menos, así que haciendo acopio de su máscara de indiferencia, se retiró del salón, cosa que resultó ser una tarea casi titánica. Logró llegar a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de la mansión, antes de que sus piernas fallaran, quedando indefenso en los primeros escalones.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente. Se sentía fatal y, por más que repasará en su cabeza el si había consumido algo aparte del licor (para quedar en ese estado), no encontró nada. Además de sentir como, a cada minuto, la cosa empeoraba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido, tratando de enfocar el rostro de la persona que estaba en frente suyo, cosa que resultó completamente inútil, frustrándolo.

—Parece que no lo está, además este olor... ¿viene de él? —Una segunda voz se unió a la conversación. Maldición, al parecer lo habían seguido un par de alfas de la fiesta y él no podía hacer nada para deshacerse de ellos.

—Tan dulce y embriagador, ¿su primer celo? —exclamó el tipo, emocionado.

—No creí que tendríamos tanta suerte en esta fiesta —Siguiendo la línea de conversación, dedujo con rapidez lo que tenían en mente. ¡Debía escapar ahora!

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía, se dispuso a moverse, pero fue atrapado entre los brazos de uno de los alfas entusiastas, la cosa no pintaba bien.

—Tranquilo pequeño, no hay nada que temer —Lo arrulló entre sus brazos, mientras el otro se inclinaba y le susurraba al oído—. Te ayudaremos a sentirte bien.

Quería reírseles en la cara, escupirles o al menos borrarle de un golpe la repulsiva sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro ajeno, pero no podía. Maldecía su suerte, ¿por qué tenía que haber entrado en su primer celo ahora? Se mordió el labio inferior, molesto consigo mismo, hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—¡Dejenlo ir, ahora! —Una tercera voz resonó con ira en todo el lugar, obligando a los pobres que sostenían al muchacho a soltarlo en el acto—. Caballeros, esta hermosa dama los escoltará a la salida.

El tono de su voz salió glacial, tan fría como un témpano de hielo, además de que prometía sufrimiento eterno si no obedecían sus órdenes. En ello la hermosa joven de cabellos morados los miró con su único ojo, pronunciando en el mismo tono que su jefe. —: Síganme, por favor.

No tardaron en perderse en la lejanía, sabía que Chrome haría su trabajo, dejándolos con un recordatorio permanente de su error en terrenos de Vongola. Dejó sus pensamientos de lado, apresurandose a llegar donde su tutor.

Actuando por instinto, lo tomó entre sus brazos con rapidez para subir de dos en dos los escalones, poniendo rumbo a su habitación. Al entrar, lo depositó con cuidado sobre las sábanas de la enorme cama king, para luego volver y colocar el pestillo de la puerta, congelándose en aquel lugar. Se aferraba a la perilla como si fuera su salvavidas.

—¡Lo sabía! Reborn, eres un omega, ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? —habló, mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza, el olor era demasiado para él. Lo llamaba como un canto de sirenas, rogando por que cayera en la tentación.

Pero en cierta manera lo había llegado a saber, su intuición jamás le mentía y aunque gran parte del tiempo hiciera la vista gorda, negando cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su cercanía. ¡Era absurdo! Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera con ningún omega, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de propuestas que llegaban a sus manos por parte de no solo estos, sino también de las demás castas.

Llegó un tiempo en el que imaginó que jamás encontraría aquella persona especial o como solían decir: su destinado. Que tendría que estar atado a un matrimonio a conveniencia y vivir sin conocer aquella maravillosa sensación que en algún momento le fue descrita por Takashi, al momento de darle a conocer su compromiso con Hayato. Era tan idílico, perfecto. Sin embargo, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que aquello que tanto anhelaba, siempre estuvo a su lado.

Su destinado era su tutor.

Apretó los dientes aún más, no quería volver la mirada al muchacho que estaba sobre sus sábanas, clamando por él con tan embriagante aroma. No negaría que había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos por el de cabellos azabaches, pero eso no le daba el derecho de saltarle encima como si fuera un animal cualquiera. Al menos quería respuestas.

Observando desde su posición, la batalla que libraba el moreno sobre el bien y el mal, aprovechó para comenzar a deshacerse de su ropa. El calor que sentía era insoportable, quería aliviar su malestar de una buena vez. Dejando su fedora a un lado, acompañado de la chaqueta, el chaleco y la corbata que fueron a parar al suelo sin mayor ceremonia.

Sus sentidos más perceptivos de lo usual, guiaron sus movimientos, permitiendo inhalar una buena bocanada de aire. Cargada con el embriagante aroma de Tsuna, dejando escapar de entre sus labios un sensual gemido. Notando, complacido, cómo el cuerpo del muchacho respondía perfectamente a su llamado.

—Tsuna —Saboreando las letras de su nombre, le llamo, colocando aquel sedoso acento, necesitado completamente por la atención de aquellos ojos marrones que se negaban a mirarlo.

—Mírame —Su voz salió como un sensual ronroneo que logró su objetivo, sin ser consciente de su cuerpo, el capo volvió la mirada, siendo atrapado por los hechizantes ojos color azabache, encontrándose con la imagen más sensual que haya visto. El de patillas rizadas se encontraba con solo los pantalones puestos y la camisa a medio quitar, dejando a la vista la suave piel de su pecho, que contrastaba con el rubor de sus mejillas a causa de la agitación. Trago saliva.

—¿Habría cambiado algo el hecho que lo supieras?

Sin soltar aún la perilla, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, permaneció en el mismo lugar. —Me hubiera gustado saberlo, así no estaría sucediendo esto.

Notando la frustración en su voz, contraataco—. Lo sé, pero hubieras estado a la defensiva todo el tiempo y no estaríamos en esta situación.

—Te pudieron haber violado allá abajo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? —comentó, completamente molesto, dejando relucir algunos matices de preocupación en su voz.

—Pero lo hiciste, llegaste —dijo las últimas palabras como un murmullo, en aquella silenciosa habitación hicieron eco, permitiendo que el moreno lo escuchara con claridad. La tensión entre los dos se hacía a cada segundo más palpable—. Tsuna, ven —jadeó mientras sacaba parte de su camisa, extendiendo sus piernas quedando en una pose lo suficientemente tentadora, como para hacer sucumbir al de cabellos castaños—. Tócame, por favor.

No sabia que hacer, en esos momento su cuerpo se mantenía alerta a todas las acciones del pequeño diablo que estaba llamándolo, rogando por su toque. No era correcto, lo tenía bastante claro, pero se había quedado sin salida alguna.

—¿Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás de esto, Reborn? —La pregunta había tomado con la guardia baja al asesino, sonriendo de lado, pensó bromear con respecto a la repentina seriedad que había tomado el asunto, pero al ver como el suave chocolate de su mirada se transformaba lentamente en un apasionado naranja, lo entendió. Si quería todo de él, aprovecharía la oportunidad de entregárselo, sin reservas.

—Tendras que venir y averiguarlo tu mismo, Dame-Tsuna —respondió, mientras se relamía los labios, acabando así la última barrera entre la razón y el deseo del joven capo.

—Que así sea entonces —Sin estar seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, soltó aquello que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad, dejándose llevar. No quería pensar, solo deseaba recorrer aquel cuerpo con sus manos, sus labios y marcarlo como suyo.

Avanzando en su dirección con elegancia y decisión, comenzó a dejar en su camino prendas de su vestuario, siendo olvidadas en el suelo sin contemplaciones. Al llegar al borde de la cama, solo conservaba su camisa con unos cuantos botones sueltos y el pantalón de dril de alta costura, enfrentando así al frágil cuerpo que temblaba en frente suyo, con total expectación.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el colchón, comenzó a gatear sobre la cama, como un animal acechando a su presa terminó por acortar la distancia que los separaba por completo, quedando sobre el pequeño cuerpo del asesino, que se había encogido por instinto.

Sentia el calor del cuerpo ajeno, tan cerca al suyo, que no sabía qué hacer con todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, el deseo estaba nublando su juicio, pero al estar con Tsuna, aquello había dejado de importarle.

Las manos del moreno se posaron sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, delineando con lentitud las formas bajo la camisa, que terminó por retirar de su cuerpo, disfrutando de la vista. Al presenciar en primera fila, como el azabache se retorcia de placer bajo su toque. Sus manos bajaron lentamente, rozando sus pezones, delineando sus costillas y finalmente quedando sobre su estómago, dibujando suaves círculos con sus pulgares más abajo del ombligo, provocando aún más su cuerpo, deleitándose con sus reacciones.

El menor se retorcía entre las piernas de su estudiante, el toque lo estaba enloqueciendo, disparando su excitación a límites insospechados, tratando de mantener el contacto en todo momento con las acciones ajenas, siendo testigo como de a poco su estudiante perdía el control y se dejaba guiar por el placer.

Apretando los muslos entre sus piernas, lo obligó a mantenerse quieto, mientras sus manos ascendían nuevamente por su cuerpo, atrapando las pequeñas manos del muchacho sobre su cabeza, inmovilizado su cuerpo completamente.

Su errática respiración, era la única prueba de la enorme excitación que sentía, por lo que aprovechando sus estaturas, se inclinó sobre él, besando suavemente cada centímetro de su piel, desde su abdomen comenzó su ascenso lentamente disfrutando de su sabor.

Sin prisa y sin pausa, exploró con sus labios en dulce cuerpo del azabache, que respondía dejando salir su encantadora voz, suplicando y gimiendo por más, avivando con más fuerza la llama en su interior. Sus pezones tenían un tenue color rosa que lo invitaba a probarlos, así que hambriento los saboreo sin compasión, escuchando como sus gemidos aumentaban, buscando la manera de soltarse de su agarre, pero no lo permitió y, cuando estuvo cansado de uno, comenzó con el otro, siendo adicto a su sabor.

—T-Tsuna, suéltame —Logró articular el asesino, en un breve momento de lucidez, a lo que los ojos como lava, lo miraron desde su posición, succionando su pezón, para morderlo con algo de fuerza, logrando que este soltara una exclamación entre dolor y placer.

—No me pienso detener, Reborn. Además estas reaccionando muy bien —comentó divertido, friccionando su erección con la del de patillas rizadas en un suave movimiento de caderas, escuchando un delicioso jadeo escapar de sus labios. Por primera vez, podía ver una faceta tan indefensa de su tutor, estaba disfrutando al máximo.

—No, no quiero que te detengas, solo quiero que me sueltes —gimió lastimero, por lo que Tsuna no tuvo corazón para negarselo, liberando sus manos de su agarre. Mas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, su rostro fue atrapado por las pequeñas manos de su tutor, siendo asaltado sin piedad por unos dulces labios, que devoraban con ansias los suyos.

Segundos bastaron para que él correspondiera con la misma intensidad aquel beso, irguiendo su cuerpo, enterrando el cuerpo del menor entre sus almohadas, explorando con su lengua el interior de tan deliciosa cavidad. Succionando, penetrando, profanando aquella dulce boca, que a cada segundo se estaba convirtiendo en su nueva adicción.

Las manos del asesino se enredaron con insistencia los cabellos del mayor, disfrutando de la suave sensación que le producía, pero aquello no era suficiente, aquel calor clamaba por más. Con una rapidez envidiable, se liberó del agarre de las piernas del castaño, terminando por envolver las suyas en torno a sus caderas, buscando la fricción mutua entre sus erecciones.

Un gruñido gutural salió de los labios del moreno al entender las intenciones del asesino, se vio obligado a cortar el beso, mirándolo con un deseo abrasador, que estremeció de pies a cabeza al muchacho—. Quería hacerlo lento, pero si así lo quieres.

Irguiéndose nuevamente, se deshizo de la camisa que cubría su propio cuerpo, permitiendo que aquellos ojos oscuros se pasearan tranquilamente por su piel. Sonriendo coqueto, soltó las piernas que lo tenían prisionero, acariciandolas sobre la tela con suavidad, llegando a las nalgas del muchacho, estrechándolas con lujuria, viendo cómo el cuerpo debajo suyo se arqueaba en respuesta.

Satisfecho, continuó su recorrido hasta que sus manos se posaron sobre su despierta erección, de arriba hacia abajo, su mano se encargó de torturar al demonio que por tantos años lo había torturado a él por diversión y ahora los papeles se invertían, pero la expresión de éxtasis del de patillas rizadas era mejor de lo que podía imaginar.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir extendiendo el momento. Deshizo con rapidez la ropa extra de sus cuerpos, deleitándose con la desnudez del asesino, la ventaja de los omegas era que no necesitaban preparación alguna, así que abriéndose paso entre sus piernas nuevamente, se inclinó sobre él, apoderándose de sus labios en un desenfrenado beso, colocando su miembro en la bien lubricada entrada del muchacho y entrando de una sola estocada. Ahogando el gemido de sorpresa proveniente del omega entre sus labios.

Sin perder tiempo, sintió como nuevamente enredaba sus piernas sobre sus caderas, indicandole que podía continuar, ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para andarse con delicadezas. Con la necesidad creciente de apoderarse uno del otro, las embestidas no se dieron a esperar.

Sus cuerpos chocaban en un completo frenesí, uniéndose una y otra vez, sin tener nunca suficiente. En Tsuna había despertado un hambre insaciable por los labios del asesino y, éste por su parte no entendia como habia podido esperar tanto para estar en brazos de aquel que había robado su corazón.

El sudor de ambos se mezclaba, llenando el ambiente del inconfundible olor a celo de los dos, siendo acompañado por el obsceno sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al encontrarse sin cesar. Dejaron de besarse en algún punto del encuentro, ya que el aliento lo tomaban a bocanadas. El castaño marcaba su pequeño cuerpo, mientras éste lo llamaba con gemidos, enterrando sus uñas en la amplia espalda del alfa, clamando por más.

—N-no puedo más, me vengo —jadeó Reborn, al tiempo que sentía como llegaba al éxtasis, siendo penetrado un par de veces más sin parar por el joven capo. Hundió su rostro a un costado del cuello del asesino, mordiendo con fuerza el lugar de donde provenía el seductor aroma del omega, llegando a su límite, derramando su semilla en su interior.

Lentamente recuperaban el aliento, aquello fue demasiado fuerte para ambos, sus cuerpos aún permanecían juntos debido al nudo del alfa. Estarían en aquella posición por un buen tiempo.

Recuperándose más rápido Tsuna, se dedicó a contemplar el rostro de satisfacción del asesino, que estaba completamente relajado, lo estrechó entre sus brazos, besando con cariño su cuello, tratando de aliviar la irritación que había dejado después de la mordida. Oficialmente estaban vinculados, no le molestaba, pero estaba aún la incertidumbre sobre lo que pensaba el de patillas rizadas al respecto.

Saliendo del estupor, después del orgasmo más maravilloso que había sentido, se percató de cómo aún tenía una deliciosa incomodidad invadiendo su trasero, dejó que una pequeña risa saliera de su interior, alertando a Tsuna inmediatamente de su conciencia, por lo que alejándose un poco se dispuso a ver su expresión.

—Reborn, ¿estas bien? —preguntó preocupado el moreno, logrando con aquel gesto enamorar nuevamente al asesino número uno del mundo. Éste no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a devolver el abrazo en el cual lo mantenía prisionero Tsuna.

—¿Te arrepientes? Por que yo no —Murmuró somnoliento, besando con suavidad los labios de un sorprendido castaño, que se quedó sin habla. No esperaba ver aquella nueva faceta en el de cabellos azabaches, era un cambio agradable que había entibiado su corazón.

—Está bien, aunque me siento algo culpable de que las cosas se desarrollaran así —Sin embargo el hilo de aquellos pensamientos murió, apenas notar el cambio en el rostro del omega, que no era muy feliz.

—Más te vale que no sigas con esa idea, Dame-Tsuna, o traere a León y te convertiré en colador —El castaño trago grueso, escuchando atentamente las palabras del otro—. Este siempre ha sido mi deseo, Tsuna. Yo…

No tuvo que seguir hablando, sus labios fueron sellados por los del castaño, feliz de saber que sus sentimientos eran mutuos—. Y yo a ti, Reborn. Pero hubiera sido mejor si las cosas se hubieran dado antes de quedar atrapados en tu celo.

—¿Te molesta? —indagó divertido, notando como el alfa hacia un tonto e infantil puchero, que lo derritió por completo.

—No he dicho eso.

—Entonces no hay inconveniente alguno a mi parecer, fin de la discusión —sentenció el asesino, acariciando con suavidad la espalda ajena, aun sin creer que todo se haya dado de aquel modo. No era lo que esperaba, pero estaba completamente satisfecho. No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir reflexionando, sintiendo como nuevamente su ciclo volvía a comenzar.

—Además, tienes que hacerte cargo de lo que has provocado, Tsuna. Y no saldremos de aquí hasta que esté completamente satisfecho —ronroneó con suavidad en su oído, moviendo nuevamente sus caderas, confirmando sus palabras.

—Entonces tomaré la responsabilidad el tiempo que sea necesario, tu solo disfruta de ello —comentó divertido, a sabiendas que las cosas tomarían un nuevo rumbo a partir de ahora.

* * *

 _ **Chan chan chaaaaan, con esto termina la celebración del cumpleaños de estos dos. DIOS! Como los amo~ en todas sus formas.**_

 _ **Pero ahora viene la pregunta ¿Qué les pareció? porque si les soy sincera, están leyendo mi primer Omegaverse. Así que espero no haya quedado tan fome como presiento que quedo.**_

 _ **Ciao**_

 _ **Marhaya**_


End file.
